Drew Adler
Andrew "Drew" Adler is a son of Lysimar, the monster offspring of Circe and Erebus.Drew's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1055. Appearance Drew is a strong boy of average height with dark brown hair and glittering black eyes. He wears jeans, a grey, hooded shirt with a red anarchy symbol on it, underneath a black leather jacket. Personality Drew is a quiet and serious boy, although wherever his father is concerned he tends to default to serious snarkiness. He says little until warming up to people, and has a very strict idea of right and wrong. He believes the wicked should be offered two choices: punishment or penance. Those wish to repent will be granted absolution, and those who do not will be put to death without hesitation or mercy. There are some people Drew does not extend this second chance to, however. Outwardly, he does not appear very troubled by his parentage, because he feels there is nothing he can do to stop it. Privately, bowever, he cannot deny the feeling that being the son of a monster is something he must constantly repent for, which is why he tries to use his abilities to do as much good as possible. Story Drew's mother, Laura Adler, met Lysimar and stopped him from killing a demigod. Due to the Mist, however, Laura interpreted this as a violent mugging. Laura, pure and kind and utterly innocent, insisted that Lysimar was capable of redemption. Privately, Lysimar found this notion to be silly, but he allowed her to try to change him. He took on a human form to more easily move among mortals with her, but kept his identity a secret. He invented a backstory and a whole new persona. Eventually, Lysimar grew frustrated as no matter how unreasonable or morally unscrupulous he tried to be (in an attempt to make her give up on her crusade), Laura was patient and kind to him. Finally, after having had his fun in playing with her, Lysimar devised one last plan to make her give up finding any good in him. He pretended to have renounced his ways, slept with her, and then revealed his true identity to her the next morning and fled. Only Lysimar himself knows whether Laura truly managed to touch his heart. Regardless, Laura bore a son eight months later. For the first decade of his life Drew grew up completely human. It wasn't until his abilities began to manifest that his mother told him about Lysimar. Drew left her then, to seek out his father. He spent years on the streets, witnessing both the best and the worst of humanity. Eventually he tracked down Lysimar, who was at first almost excited to have a child, but the excitement quickly faded to disgust when he realized Drew would not walk his path. Lysimar attempted to kill Drew, who escaped and the two have been dogging each other ever since. Fatal Flaw Drew's fatal flaw is fear. He doesn't show it often, but he's terrified of a lot of things. Notably, that despite everything he is becoming more monster than human. Ablilities & Items Powers * Shapeshifting: Like his father, Drew can turn parts of his body into weapons or change his appearance to look like another. However he cannot turn into a liquid or dissolve into the ground like Lysimar can. It's a diluted form. * Density Shifting: Drew can walk through solid surfaces and objects. * Self-Sustaining: In an inverse of his father's hunger, Drew doesn't need sustenance to survive. He can certainly eat, but it passes through him without needing to do anything. He doesn't even have a heartbeat. * Regeneration: Drew can survive extreme trauma to his body, much like his father's own intense durability. But Drew can only take a finite amount of damage before his body is destroyed. He's definitely not unkillable. * Enhanced Physical Condition: Drew's strength, speed, and stamina fall just beyond the range of normal humans, giving him an edge in combat. Weapons None. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Drew acclimates to situations very quickly. Change is easy for him, he can roll with whatever comes around the corner. As a result it's somewhat difficult to seriously take him by surprise. Thanks to his abilities and life on the streets, he has profound control over his abilities and decent enough close-quarters combat skill. Weaknesses Drew has no formal weapon training. He can't touch Celestial Bronze without being burned, so he's never had the opportunity to train. Likes & Dislikes Likes * His mother * Darkness * Cats * Snakes Dislikes * His father * Light * The rain * Blind idealism Trivia * Drew was created by Josh on July 27th, 2015 and accepted by Sunny on July 27th, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Males Category:Circe Campers Category:Plot Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dream of the Dead Characters Category:Josh's Characters Category:Knights of Olympus